Described herein is a display system and a method for representing at least one display content.
A display system is configured for optically representing a display content. Such a display system can also be embodied and/or referred to as a display or monitor.
A display apparatus for a vehicle and a method for displaying information in an interior space of a vehicle are described in German Patent Application Publication No. 10 2008 037 977 A1.
An information display device for a vehicle is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0061068 A1.
A further display device for a vehicle is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0328989 A1.